Happily Ever After?
by frozen-lake
Summary: Jack is married to Mary, and after the first year of marriage, everything is going downhill.
1. Prologue: Tripping Down The Aisle

Happily Ever After?

Summary: Jack married Mary and now after the first year of marriage, it seems to be going all down hill. Jack seems to have caught klutz disease, dropping everything everywhere. And Mary? She was stuck in a library she felt no need to have anymore...will everything be all right and will they live happily ever after?

Prologue: Tripping Down the Aisle.

It was Fall the 26th ...only one week ago, Jack had proposed to Mary. She had accepted. He even had the heart to had used a blue feather for the proposal...

Mary was outside the church...waiting for one of the biggest moments of a young lady's life, the day she was going to be married. It wasn't only marriage...it was the day she was going to move to Jack's farm, and unbeknownst to Jack, she had a very constant fear of cows, or more specifically, cow fodder. She still remembered the time Gray had offered her some and the look of sheer horror on his face when she turned it down.

People might think she was a bit weird liking poisonous mushrooms and the whatnot, but Animal Fodder?

And why was she here thinking about it, when she should be inside the church now, doing the biggest moment of her life.

Now it was Mary's turn to get a look of sheer horror on her face. She walked briskly to the church door, and yanked it open.

She was now walking down the aisle, blushing furiously. It was one thing to be late for someone else's wedding, but to your own?

But her face resumed her normal colour when she saw Jack. He was waiting at the end of the aisle, quite anxiously, but his face shone like a beacon when he saw Mary.

Mary took this most inopportune moment to stumble on the hem of her wedding dress. She lost her balance and fell flat on her face. There was a hearty laugh going through the church, and Mary could feel her face burning up. She had never tripped in four years...so why now?

"Why not now?" another part of her brain said, "It really adds volume to **_tripping_** down the aisle!"

She fumbled to her feet, her face had attained the tomato colour again, but she walked slowly forwards, making sure not to trip again.

After what seemed like an eternity, she had finally reached Jack.

Carter was doing his thing, saying the vows while occasionally mopping his brow.

"Psssst, Mary." Jack whispered to Mary. "What's with the tiara?"

"Why, don't you like it?" asked Mary curiously

"No...I love it."

"You have the same weird tastes as I do then!" Mary exclaimed, "We have more in common then I thought."

"All the better to love you with."

It had come to end of the vows, which Mary had barely paid any attention to, and she clearly heard Carter's last sentence.

"You may now...kiss the bride!"

It was now Jack who had the look of sheer horror on his face. Since he was just standing there with his mouth slightly agape, Mary had assumed he had never even kissed someone before. She would have to remedy that later.

For now, she just grabbed Jack in a rather awkward hug, smiling like she would never be sad again.

"Hey Mary..." Jack whispered into her ear, "Will you let me kiss you later...I just wanted...our first kiss to be private, if you know what I mean."

"Yes Jack...thanks to you I'll never be lonely again." Replied Mary, and she changed the awkward hug to a loving one.

A/N You like? Don't like? Please leave a review. But then again, it's not compulsory. I would like feedback though!

Thanks much,

Frozen-Lake


	2. Happy Birthday?

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday?

It was one year later, and Mary was tending to their newborn son, Sam.

She only hoped that Jack remembered that her birthday was today. And knowing him, he'd probably forget. He had even forgotten his own birthday, and that was _after_ he read all the cards.

It was nine o'clock, and time for Mary to get to work. She put Sam into the bed, tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead.

She trudged through the snow, slowly up to the north of the town. She hated the library now; all she did was stand up behind the counter, since nobody even borrowed any books. What was the point of having a library if no-one used it? Sure, people came in every once in a while, but only three people came on a regular basis, excluding her.

Those people were Gray, The Doctor and Jack. And right on cue, Jack burst in to the library, tripped over his own feet, and the basket of fish he was holding in his arms fell...right on to Mary's head.

To say she was angry would be an understatement. She was furious.

"What did those poor, innocent fish ever do to you!!" She yelled.

"Have to make money somehow during Winter, and no, I am not mining. You remember what happened the last time I went mining, don't you?"

Yes, she did remember. Jack was gone for three hours, and fainted deep down in the mine, and forgot to bring back the basket with all the jewels in it.

Jack mumbled something that sounded like an apology, and with his head hanging low, walked out of the library.

She bent down to clean up all the fish, which took at least an hour. And then Gary walked in.

"Whoa..." he said, looking at Mary. "What happened to you?"

"I was going swimming in the lake, trying to prove that the Harvest Goddess does not exist." Mary said sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Gray, who was practically jumping up and down in excitement, "Does she?"

"No, you imbecile, I was being sarcastic." Said Mary

"Oooh..." said Gray, who now looked thoroughly disappointed, "So what really happened."

"That isn't a matter of your concern."

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted." Gray said bitterly, and he ran out of the library.

Since it was nearly closing time, Mary gathered her things and went home, so he could prepare the food for her birthday. She really shouldn't be cooking for her own birthday, but she didn't want to get rushed to the clinic from the poisoning that was sure to come from eating Jack's food. It was worse then Karen's, that was saying something.

She cooked the main course fairly quickly, and had just finished putting the cake in the oven when Sam started crying.

She got some cow milk out of the fridge, and warmed it up in the microwave. She gave it to Sam, who lapped it up happily. She put Sam back in bed, instead of carrying him, since it was six o'clock and Jack should be home soon.

She waited...and waited...and when Jack finally came home, it was nearing seven o'clock.

The look on his face when he walked in gave him a slight resemblance to an ape.

"Um..." he asked slowly "Is today an special occasion or something."

Mary beamed. "I shall give you the honor of deciding which occasion it is!"

"Er...um..." He stumbled over his words, "Is it our anniversary?"

Mary banged her head loudly on the table. "Nooooo..." she replied. "It's my birthday!"

"Oh..." Jack said, and he beamed like Mary. "I still bought you a present!" He reached into his pocket, and brought out a bottle of perfume.

"You shouldn't have..." Mary started, and then she started crying tears of joy. "It's every girls _dream _to become married and receive perfume as a gift! Thank-you so much!"

"Why don't we go to the Inn, and enjoy ourselves?

"But Sam..."

"We can get your mother to baby-sit him. She'll understand."

"Alright, as long as you behave yourself Sam," she said smiling, Sam always behaved, he was the perfect baby.

"Come on, let's go." Jack picked up Sam, and handed him to Mary, since it was obvious he didn't know how to hold a baby properly.

They dropped Sam off at Anna's on the way, and set off to have fun socializing at the Inn.

A/N: Sorry for the slightly late chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't know how to write it. It took five times until I actually got something I liked.

I hope this is good enough...it was meant to be a bit longer, but it just didn't fit.

Thanks for reading, and if you have time, please Review!


	3. Starry Night And A Few Other Problems

Hi, thanks for the reviews! They can really make you want to write more!

Responses to Reviews.

Krazie4Christ: Yes, Mary did leave the cake in the oven...thanks for pointing that out. Maybe I could work into the plot somehow? Mary didn't leave Sam home alone; she picked him up and took him to her mothers' place, before she went to the Inn.

And if your talking about in the day, in the game Mary seemed perfectly content to leave him home alone all day!

Kayshi & PacificTwist: Yes, babies do make things more interesting, don't they?

Butterflyshadow: Thanks.

And now, the story!

Starry Night (And a few other problems)

Four days later, Mary woke up. And that was just the start. She picked up Sam, and gave him his bottle of milk.

According to the doctor, Sam should be starting to crawl in just two days. She wondered if Jack was going to be there when Sam did crawl. Probably not, Jack would be too busy taking care of the animals, thanks to all of the blizzards they had.

It was only yesterday that Jack's favorite cow had died. Her name was Moo, and he had sat around crying for at _least _six hours. He had cheered up a lot when Mary had suggested getting another cow. Unfortunately, Jack's lack of creativity led to it being called "MooTwo."

And now she was stuck making dinner for the Starry Night Festival. She would be surprised if Jack turned up at all, probably to busy making money and maiming animals to make it.

She made then mix for the cake, humming softly. She opened the oven door, and a horrible smell came out of it. A horrible realization came to Mary, she had forgotten to take the cake out of the oven four nights ago!

Mary held her nose, and bravely stuck her head in the oven, after checking to make sure it wasn't on. Sure enough, she saw the black charred remains of the cake in the oven. She took the tray out of the oven, and scrubbed it vigorously over the sink, but no matter how much she tried, she simply could _not _make it clean again.

She had nearly decided to take cake of the night's menu when she remembered the chocolate cake that had been in Jack's fridge for nearly two years.

Mary went to the fridge and had to stretch to reach the chocolate cake. She sniffed it cautiously. It smelt like the outside.

Coming to the conclusion Jack probably wouldn't know the difference; she put in one of the plates, along with the other food.

It was four o'clock, and since she the stars wouldn't come out 'til six, she decided to take a walk for some white grass. She took the south path out of the farm, and turned right. She walked blissfully all the way to the end, only to find the white grass gone. Someone had obviously picked it up. Her gaze saddened. She really wanted that white grass.

She trudged home miserably, as it was nearing six. She went into the house, waiting for Jack. He came in about six-thirty, beaming like a lighthouse and holding out a present for Mary.

Mary unwrapped the present and found, to her delight, that it was a piece of white grass. She kissed Jack on the cheek, who went red with happiness.

"Well...I- er- suppose you like it?" He mumbled

"Thanks Jack!" Mary replied happily. "I've wanted a piece of white grass today!"

"It was a pleasure, getting it for such a beautiful woman as yourself." Said Jack, with a slight wink at Mary.

Mary giggled and blushed.

"Well, what about we eat the delicious food you cooked for us tonight, Mary?"

"It's on the table, come in properly, so we can surrender to the will of our stomachs!" she laughed, and began eating the main course.

Jack was eating like a starved man, everything seemed to be gone in two huge gulps. He reached for a piece of chocolate cake, which he munched on quickly. He had finished his piece of cake, and was reaching for the fruit juice when he went blue in the face.

He started coughing and spluttering, and it looked like he was either choking, or he had food poisoning. He eventually passed out on the floor.

Mary looked at the cake, then to Jack, the cake, to Jack, and deduced that the cake was off. Oh, well. She'd have to take him to the clinic.

The clinic wasn't usually open at night, but you could go there for emergencies. She put Sam in the crook of one arm, and used her other one to drag Jack to the door. She kicked the door open, and dragged him through the snow, all the way to Mineral Clinic.

She knocked on the door catuiosly, and the Doctor opened it. He looked ticked off about something.

"Is it a emergency?" he asked.

"Um...Jack seems to have gone blue in the face. I don't know if he choked, or if has food poisoning."

"Well, if ate his own food, it would probably be the latter, if he ate your food, he probably choked. What was he eating at the time of the incident?"

"Well, he was eating a chocolate cake that has been in the fridge for two years."

"What!! Cake...Two years..." The Doctor went blue in the face and fainted.

That was when Mary decided that all men were idiots.

And that she had married their king.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

I had meant to have this out earlier, but I found some homework, which was due very, very soon that I had completely forgotten about.

Thanks to everyone for reading this story!

And if you have time, push the button that is down there.


	4. New Year Blues?

Sorry I was so late! My internet connection was cut off for a week, and I was busy with school and whatnot.

I'll do the review responses next week.

Without further ado...

New Year Blues? (Or He-Who-Eats-Too-Many-Rice-Cakes)

Seven days later, Jack was safely back at home. He seemed perfectly alright, apart from a mild stomach ache and a very small appetite.

He was currently snoozing on the floor in front of the fireplace; probably having nightmares from the lecture Elli had given him and Mary after he had regained consciousness. Something about making sure food was fresh before eating and never leaving food in the fridge for more then a year.

Sam was crawling on the floor; he had learnt how to crawl five days ago. He used his new ability often, and of what Mary knew about him so far, he was going to be quite the little mischief-maker.

Jack woke up and yawned, he had realized it was six o'clock, time for the New Year Festival.

He said good-bye to Sam and Mary, kissing the latter on the cheek, and set off to Rose Plaza.

While he was walking through the town, he glanced at the houses, which seemed eerily quiet. It was spooky the way that the houses looked abandoned, even though some people _must _be home, because not everyone attended the festivals.

"Why?" He wondered out loud. "Maybe some people don't like rice cakes." He told himself.

That was when he realized there was something wrong with the town.

"Who doesn't like rice cakes?" He pondered. "They're yummy, scrumptious, delicious, tasty, appetizing _and _mouth-watering." Then he remembered they all meant basically the same thing.

He was still thinking out loud as he walked into Rose Plaza, earning him a couple of mystified looks.

"Well, it's six-thirty, time to start the festives!" Announced Thomas.

Some grumbling was heard in a corner, which sounded suspiciously like, "Festives, you call eating a festival?"

"Well Jack," the mayor continued, wearing a bemused smile, "Do you want to be the first to have a taste of the rice cakes? And lets hope somebody didn't slip in red grass like last year!"

Jack eyes brightened. "Rice cakes, here I come!" he yelled, patting his stomach. He instantly ate the first one, only slowing down enough to savor its taste long enough to get the next on in his mouth.

After the third one, he decided to go home so he could share them with Mary and Sam. He put eight of them in his hand, and carried a ninth one like a trophy in his hands.

He walked home quickly, and arrived home in only a matter of minutes. He walked through the door, only to be attacked by Mary the minute he was in the door.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" She yelled. She continued in a calmer voice, "I've had a craving for rice cakes all day."

Women, Jack thought. He was never going to understand them.

Mary unexpectedly kissed Jack right there. She looked so happy, and it was because of the yummy, scrumptious, delicious, tasty, appetizing _and _mouth-watering rice cakes. At any rate, it looked like this year would be better then the last. Hopefully.

Maybe rice cakes had their uses after all.


End file.
